Session continuity is the uninterrupted user experience of a session or service when a user session is interrupted and restarted through a different device or network, for example, due to a geographic transition. In the restarted session, for live transmissions, the delay caused by the service interruption creates a time gap between the live transmission and the user's session. This time gap can cause inconvenience to the user unless removed. One way of overcoming this problem is to avoid restarting the session from the point where the prior session was interrupted. However, such a solution defeats the purpose of session continuity which is to have uninterrupted user experience.